


Please Say it One More Time

by MariAkutsu



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Discord video call, Discord voice call, F/M, Miko stimming, Mitch and Miko being total shits towards each other, Mitch being queen about skincare, Mitchko oneshot, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Skincare, Stimming, compliments, don't skip skincare routine, mic shenanigans, playful banter, siblings appear, sisterly exchange, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAkutsu/pseuds/MariAkutsu
Summary: Miko and Mitch play a co-op game after feeling bored. Miko decides to make random noises through her mic while her reluctant partner for the day goes AFK. Mitch will be in for a surprise once he comes back to hear what’s coming from the junior tech’s mouth.
Relationships: Miko kubota/Mitch Williams, Mitch Williams/Miko Kubota, Mitchko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Please Say it One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Discord voice call I had with a friend and a meme I found on Youtube. Also, shout out to the Mitchko shippers over at the Glitchcord server! I don’t ship Mitchko but this one goes out for you beautiful people who inspired the other folks in the Glitch Techs fandom!!!
> 
> Also warning: NO BETA READER FOR THIS BECAUSE I WROTE THIS AS A SEMI-SURPRISE TO THOSE WHO LIKE THIS SHIP! If there are grammar mistakes, please tell me. Hope you enjoy this!

“Mitch? Mitch?! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch?!”

Miko strained into her mic. She had been so focused on tending the field of hers and Mitch's virtual farm that she didn’t realize that her co-op partner for the night had gone AFK. 

However, now that Miko put the pause on both herself and Stardrop Countryside*, she faintly recalled Mitch saying "Give me 15 something something play something something without something something BRB." 

_Was is 15 minutes...or 15 seconds..?_

Miko will never know.

Well, at least until Mitch sounds off on his side once again. Miko was so tempted to press the escape button so she could rub it to Mitch's face that she did all the crop work without his help. But Miko had to face the facts: Mitch was the one with the osmium* hammer, the highest level that tool can get. And there were too many rocks littered around their shared field to hammer out by one's lonesome. Miko was lucky that she upgraded her own hammer to gold right before she decided to make a two-player mode with her dingleberry superior. Mitch already taunted about his own hammer that Miko purposely placed a hit on Mitch's avatar when she equipped hers with a golden hoe. 

Her first choice to play Stardrop with was Five, obviously. But, he said that it was his weekly call with his father that night. Zahra and Nix were out since they were too invested with Animal Junction: New Coastlines*, a game Miko surprisingly got burnt out on thanks to this entry in the AJ franchise falling flat on Miko's expectations. ( _New Branch's* neighbors had more personality than NC's_ , Miko thought.) Haneesh had family matters to tend to. And Bergy...well, he got sick with a really bad case of the flu. And on his day off too. 

Everyone else Miko could play with was either busy or offline. She just happened to see Mitch available when she booted up her Chaos* app. She started the voice call and, from there, they exchanged a lot of snarky remarks to one another before Miko pinched the proposal. 

"Look, you wanna play Stardrop with me or not?!" 

Of course, Miko groaned that out after Mitch tried to market himself as the perfect teammate for whatever game his junior would throw at him. 

There was silence between them before Mitch just let out a simple "Okay...I kinda miss playing Stardrop Countryside." 

Miko felt her eyes widening when she didn't hear any shred of arrogance and confidence dripping out of that response. It was simple and earnest and it sounded like Mitch was talking about something good from days of old (Miko then thought how weird it was that she knew how something from old times sounded. She concluded that it's just her brain working in weird ways once again.) 

And that's how their night started….

Miko and Mitch's respective farmer avatars were more than just rookies there. Mitch had already gotten his mining tools to the highest level while Miko's farming tools were of much higher grade than what Mitch brought to the party. 

Miko got so carried away at tilting the field that she didn't notice that Mitch had left a message in her DMs. 

Fearsome2Watch Today at 19:58

-Wait-

That was the only thing in the text box under Mitch's Chaos username, Fearsome2Watch*. Miko remembered that Mitch said he uses this account if he wants to lay low online. Guess sometimes even MitchFTW needs a break from himself, Miko thought. 

She drummed her fingers on the pillow used to hold her laptop. It's a good thing that she's on her own bed because she felt like thrashing her limbs all around. 

_What's taking Mitch so_ long _?!_

Miko then felt that the boredom dance was coming in. But, she had her good headset and mic plugged in and the headphones were still wrung around her head. She can't go around much without messing with those teethers. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb blinked in her brain on what she can do to substitute the boredom dance. 

_Since Mitch ain't around…_ And no one else in hers and her sister, Lexi's room for that matter...

"Waaaaaaaaaah~ WAaaaaaaaaaah~" Miko decided to let out whatever her mouth produced as she opens it. "oooooooo000oooooOoo" 

Some of the sounds were familiar. One instance she tried to imitate Ally's signature battle squawk but ended up sounding like a choked up chicken. And so this went on for what felt like five minutes to Miko. She kept at this even when she heard footsteps reverberate through her headphones. 

"Okay, I'm back and...Miko...What are you doing?" 

Miko gave out another one of her strange sounds before giving the person on the other end a giggle. She heard her partner for the night grunt. 

“Do you mind if you quit acting like a prime ape and start talking like a human being right now?”

“Oh, on the contrary, Mitchell, I, Miko Kubota, _am_ a prime ape. And so are _you_.”

“If I’m an ape then that makes you a baboon.” 

“Mitch!!! I’m just trying to say how we are all monkeys! Like, we, humans, are basically related to chimps, right?”

Miko heard the Brit let out a snicker. Just as she heard him take in an inhale, another voice chimed in through Mitch's end. 

“Hey, bruv, thanks for lending me some of that facial cream you hoarded." 

That voice. It had an accent similar to that of Mitch's but, it was notably more feminine. Took a while for Miko to remember that Mitch had siblings and how he promised he would visit them more after they almost got perma-banned from using anything from Hinobi. Miko didn't butt in as Mitch and his sister, Audrey, made a friendly exchange about something Miko couldn't get a full grasp of. Also, with how Mitch was so caught up with work, he needed all the time he can get to catch up with bonding with his siblings again.

As Miko could feel that Audrey was to part ways with her brother, she heard the female voice echo into the mic with sharp clarity. It sounded that she was now close to whatever mic Mitch used to communicate with Miko. The young girl paused again as she heard the following conversation unfold between the two Williams siblings.

“Oh yeah, bruv, you missed a spot?” 

"Oh, where?" 

"Right here. You got a lot of the mask on your nose though. Here, let me help."

"Oh, thanks, sis." 

There was a soft sloshing sound coming from Mitch's end before Audrey told her youngest brother that she would go back to her room. Once she felt that it was just her and Mitch again, Miko got curious about something in the Williams' conversation.

"You're wearing a mask right now?" Miko inquired. "But aren't you indoors?"

Mitch groaned. "It's a _facial_ skin mask, noob. A winner like me needs to keep their skin silky smooth to look good for the 'gram." 

Miko rolled her eyes. Once for by 'noob' and twice over with ''gram." 

"Can you _puh-lease_ post anything else on your profile besides _selfies_ for once?" Miko knew that Mitch would be quick to retort that. So, she pressed on with her next question before Mitch could open his big mouth. "Also, you have stuff on your face right now?" 

Miko was expecting a disgruntled Mitch to go on about how he had rights to making himself look flawless and how he had to share that perfection to sosh meds. But instead, Mitch just gave a reply flat out. 

"Yeah. Didn't I _just_ say it?"

Silence befell between them except for the occasional bit of static coming from their mics.

"Lemme see," Miko stated, breaking the eerie silence. That was enough to get a quicker response out of Mitch. 

"What?! No!" 

"Oh~? The selfie master doesn't want anybody to see him with gunk on his smug face~" Miko taunted in a singy-songy voice. She got a grumble out of the one she was teasing. 

"It's a beautifier, Miko! You wouldn't understand since you let your pores become as big as manhole covers.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my skin is flawless in its own right."

"'Cha, and it's 'cause you're still young. Reach my age and you'll be sorry you skipped on the moisturizer." 

"Oh c'mon. Your pretty face might not look _that bad_ right now."

"You are _dead set_ at wanting to know what I look like at this very moment, aren't you?"

Miko nodded her head fervently to herself before yapping out "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" 

She got no word from Mitch and she felt her lips purse up. 

"C'mon. Just convert this voice call to a video one!" Miko commanded. "Look. Here. I'll do it."

The top of their text chat flashed a moving image of Miko leaning into the camera. Once Miko saw her grin on the screen, she leaned back to reveal how she was in the Chomp Kitty onesie Geri and Five gave her as a present. 

"See. Look how ridiculous I look," Miko exclaimed as she stopped the hood of her garment from blocking her eyes. "Now you turn on _your_ cam." 

It felt like the longest 10 seconds of Miko's life but, she finally got a sigh from the other end and a grumbled reply. 

"Don't. Laugh. Alright?" 

Miko gave out another "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Soon after her cry, Mitch's avatar circle disappeared in place of a video of him in full. The setup around him screamed "Tweeker streamer." There was a pair of PC screens on each of his sides and a mic was dangling from a metal frame. The mic was close enough to Mitch's face that it explained why Mitch's voice usually came out as buttery smooth as it did through Miko's headset. And speaking of Mitch's face, his face was plastered with an unmistakable layer of greenish-white cream. He also had a shower cap covering his blonde dreads and had a pink fluffy bathrobe wrapped around his body. If Miko could make it out from the video feed, she would notice the initials M.W. embroidered by the left breast area of Mitch's apparel. 

"There. Happy?" Mitch said, deflated. He propped his head up with his fingers below his chin. That was done to probably prevent the cream from reaching his hands. 

"Pfft," Miko tried. She really tried. She did her best to stifle her excitement, joy, and pride but, she ended up bursting to light laughter at the sight of Mitch William in home mode. 

“Would you _puh-lease_ shut it?" Mitch barked out. "It’s called _self-care_. Again, something you, Porous Pores, wouldn't understand until it's too late. “

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry." “It's-- It's just that--You look like my sister, Nica, after a trip to those beauty stores or something like that.” 

_Knock knock knock_

"Miko, did you call?" 

Miko straightened herself up from her laugh fest. By her door frame, she found her eldest sister with her face covered with her own facial mask, but, it looked gray and peppered with black flakes. 

"Nah, I'm good, sis," Miko waved her hand to signal her sister much further. 

"Your sister was actually just mocking skincare routines just now," Mitch slurred out from his side of the call. 

"Yeah that's normal for her to do," Nica blurted out as she rolled her eyes. "Someone with pores like hers will be sorry she skipped out on self-care." 

Miko pouted to her sister. "Hey!" I do self-care and that's through my viddy games--Wait, you heard what he just said?" 

Nica blinked at Miko while her little sister blinked back at her. Miko was faced away from the screen when Mitch spoke out again.

"Miko…" There was a slight growl to Mitch's voice. "Do you have me on _speaker_?" 

Miko trailed her view to her headset cable where it was supposed to be connected to her device. Instead, she found that the headset jack was sitting a few inches away from its port. So, for a good while now, Miko was hearing Mitch through her laptop speakers. While Mitch heard whatever noise that was not isolated into her headset mic. 

"Oops." Miko held up the Jack and showed it and let out a strained laugh.

"Boosh." Even with all the skincare on his face, he managed to make a small pout. 

Nica came in to take a peek at whoever was on Miko's laptop. 

"Hey, are you wearing the latest seashell series mask from Bodies and Bathtubs*?" Nica directed to the young man with the facial mask. 

"Actually, it's from their aloe gel series," Mitch replied. "I think I'll stick to this until I can feel that my skin is elastic enough to try on the other lines." 

"I get ya. I get ya." Nica snorted."Like, I stuck to the pomegranate scrubs before I found that the tropical punch series was more for me. Oh, I'm wearing sesame and charcoal right now if you were wondering." 

Miko had to worm her way backwards as she gave her sister and her superior space to talk about something that was beyond her comprehension. She spent her time waiting by popping bubbles in her fingers, lightly slapping her chubby cheeks, and licking her lips. It didn't take long for the two elders to cordially place their conversation to a halt.

"Well, I got to go and catch the latest day of Crystal Crush. I wanna get today's set of bonus crystals," Nica raised her phone and gave it a little wiggle. "You keep Miko in her place, will you?"

"Oh, indeed I will, miss," Mitch chuckled, his hands clasped together under his chin. "Indeed, I will." 

Nica gave a wave that was both for Miko and her playmate before crossing the door and going back to whatever den she truly belonged. As soon as her sister was gone, Miko sat up and addressed Mitch directly. 

"What were you two talking about?" 

"Oh, it's nothing that concerns you. Mostly." Mitch's video feed showed him inspecting his nails which were perfectly manicured and trimmed to cute, rounded shapes. 

"Oh, 'cha! I heard you two talking about me within all that spiel about makeup and makeup stuff." 

"Miko, I don't wear makeup. During most days, at least. Me and your sister don't like how they can really damage one's pores." 

"Pores schmores. Didn't you say I got big pores earlier?"

"So you were listening after all that clamoring of yours, you hollering baboon."

"You're impossible, Mitch Williams"

"...And you are _amazing,_ Miko Kubota."

Mitch ended that exchange with a proud laugh. This somehow triggered his partner of the day to laugh too. They both laughed and laughed until the laughter trailed off to sighs of relief and then a light silence, followed by a quick question from Miko herself. 

"Did you say I was...amazing?" 

Miko expected Mitch to follow that up with a sarcastic or witty remark. But, like earlier, he simply said his reply with much honesty and resolve. 

"Yes. I did." 

Miko was stunned. Hearing a sincere compliment from Mitch was like scoring an SSR card from the gacha games. She cleared her throat as she gave out a request for him.

"Hey...um, could you say that l...again? How I was "amazing..?"

Mitch took a second longer to answer her.

"You aren't recording this, are you?" 

"No." But now that Mitch mentioned it, she really wished she was. "C'mon. Just once. It can't be that hard--"

"You're amazing, Miko." 

All of a sudden Miko could feel her face getting hot. The Chomp Kitty head of her snuggie fell to hide whatever was above her mouth. 

"...Oh."

A ringer then set off by Mitch's side. Miko took a glimpse and found him peering at his cellphone. 

"Looks like it's time for a rinse. Give me another--" 

"Actually, could we move this game night to another time?" Miko interrupted, her face still covered by her onesie.

"Really? I thought you wanted a headstart with--" 

"Yeah, another day, Mitchell. I feel like I got the case of the nerves that I need to shake off "

"Oh," Mitch let out, sounding actually concerned. "Okay. I guess you need some space then." 

"Y-Yeah…" Miko stuttered. "Sorry, Mitch but--"

"No, I understand. Go and do what you need to do. I'll just...get a headstart with my skincare routine then." 

"Yeah...Goodbye, Mitch. Have a good night." 

Miko clicked the call off with such speed that she didn't get to Mitch to give her his send-off. She forgot to put her mode to 'Do Not Disturb' for she found the circle by her avatar still green when she looked at the chat after the distinctive ping sounded off. 

Fearsome2Watch Today at 20:48

Have a good night yourself. Ttyl.

Miko could now feel her face heat up once again as soon as she took a glimpse of that DM. She found herself staring at the ceiling as she made a smile that felt as solemn as how it was long on her face. 

She then spent the rest of her night bashing her limbs on her bed with equal amounts of glee, frustration, and contentment of how her not-so-game night with the one and only Mitch Williams turned out.

\---

The timer set off at 30 minutes. It was time for Mitch to wash the mask off his face with warm running water. There was already a good towel waiting for him by the bathroom sink. Once he patted his face dry, the remaining moisture from the rinse gave a cooling effect that made Mitch relieved he was done with the mask portion of his routine. 

The next had to do with the rehydrating spray that was on the counter. After spritzing at his face, he took a look at the mirror and found that his cheeks had darkened where he felt warmth earlier that night. 

He gave his reflection a quick grimace before covering his face with both hands. He really wished there was skincare great enough to cover the blush he wore during the time he told that girl he was great to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: 
> 
> *Stardrop Countryside -Stardew Valley
> 
> *osmium- iridium 
> 
> *Fearsome2Watch - I ripped this off from the username Mitch used in the fic titled “I’m Not Who you Want Me to Be” byangrydoritoobsession (amieandjas). Its a good fic where Mitch gets to learn his lesson on how big of a douche he’s been!  
> Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533747/chapters/64676452
> 
> *Animal Junction: New Coastlines - Animal Crossing: New Horizons
> 
> *New Branch- (Animal Crossing:) New Leaf 
> 
> *Chaos app - Discord app
> 
> *Bodies and Bathtubs- Bath and Body 
> 
> \---  
> This was inspired by a call I had with my friend. Her signal was so weak that I ended up making weird sounds on my mic while I waited for her to come back. 
> 
> This was also inspired by a sudden decision of mine to try a peel-off mask again since I found that I still had a few sachets of the mask left. Let me say how I am not a skincare kind of person and taking that mask off was more trouble than it was worth but it felt nice to try that kind of beauty product again. Aaaaand now I wanna buy a full tube of that face mask! Hope with the quarantine restrictions can allow me to go to the mall again!


End file.
